We plan to: 1) decipher the ph dependence of flavin reduction in the D-amino acid oxidase reaction in order to seek evidence for an enzyme general base. 2) synthesize and examine the carbanions of nitro-analogues of substrates of a series of enzymes in order to see whether they function as transition-state analogues. 3) further characterize NAD/HADH acrylic copolymers electrochemically in order to construct a reagentless enzyme electrode.